Kyoko Sakura
Kyoko Sakura is a character from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Deadpool vs Kyoko (Complete) *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Kyoko Sakura *Kyoko Sakura vs Jason Stevens *Kyoko Sakura vs Lancer (Complete) *Kyoko Sakura vs. Madara Uchiha *Kyoko Sakura VS Marisa Kirisame *Kyoko Sakura VS The Scout *Kyoko Sakura vs. Undyne *Renji Abarai vs. Kyoko Sakura (Complete) *Ryuko Matoi vs. Kyoko Sakura *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura (Complete) *Spider-Man VS Kyoko Sakura Possible Opponents *Lancer (Fate/stay night) *Kratos (God Of War) *Jean-Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *The Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Astaroth (Soulcalibur) History Death Battle Info: Background Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry ☀ Separation of body and soul; that allows her to greatly surpass limitations of human organism. Kyoko's soul is now located in her soul gem. ☀ Pain tolerance: do to the fact that Kyoko's soul and body are no longer one and the same, just like any other Puella Magi, Sakura can significantly reduce amount of pain she experience. She can even turn it off completely, but this came at a high price; her reaction time may suffer. ☀ Potential healing factor. At least in theory all Puella Magi can heal themselves with magic: "If your heart explodes or you bleed out every last drop of blood you just heal yourself with magic and get up again." That makes Kyoko and other magical girls, nearly indestructible, as long as their magic reserves are not depleted or their soul gem is not shattered. ☀ Super-Strength - Kyoko is the only Puella Magi who displayed feats of supernatural strength; she can easily throw people around like ragdolls, she can kick down massive, wooden doors with no effort, she can break wooden beams in half just by stomping on them, at one point she even broke the chain on the door and sliced massive Witch's arm in half. But most impressively, after she gained some momentum she made huge crater in concrete. This strength manifest itself even if Kyoko is in her civilian clothes and she didn't undergo transformation. ☀ Superspeed - during her fight with Elsa Maria her spear was moving so fast, that it was seen as bunch of blurred lines and during the events of alternate timeline manga; "Different story" she dodged bullets fired by Mami - at least once after shot was fired. ☀ Superjump - she possess ability of high jump; in only few leaps, she can reach the top of multi-storey building. ☀ Pyrokinesis and immunity to flames - all though she never use this in combat; she can magiclly set herself on fire and suffer no damage whatsoever. That suggest not only pyrokinetic powers but also immunity to high temperatures. ☀ Telepathy - like most other magical girls, Kyoko can communicate telepathically with other people. She is the only one who displayed ability to communicate that way on big distance - few city blocks, at least. ☀ Magical barrier creation - out of the thin air, Kyoko can summon chain link made of red rhomboids, which protect her and others from physical damage. ☀ illusionist - during the early events of "Different story" manga, Kyoko was able to create several copies of herself. Those magical decoys could confuse and disorient opponent, convincing him to attack wrong target. ☀ Weapon creation - just like other Puella Magi, Kyoko can summon her weapon of choice seemingly out of nowhere- in her case it's spear.Those weapons are magical constructs, and they can change size and shape, whenever user wish it. Hoever, Kyoko is the only one who can create her own weapon without transforming herself into magical girl - she can also summon it directly from her soul gem. ☀ Summoning gigantic spear - independently of smaller weapon, out of nowhere Kyoko can create enormous version of her magical spear - it towers over people and it seems to be as tall as some small buildings. ☀ Veteran - due to the fact that Sakura have at least few years of experience in fighting, she is one of the best and most versatile fighters in PMMM universe. ☀ Magical spear - all though it resemblance weapon made of mere wood and metal, it's magical construct, which never breaks. It cut through solid concrete, without being damaged. Also it can change shape and size; at moment's notice, Kyoko can transform it into lash of sorts, which can entangle her opponents. Spear can aslo be use to deflect incoming projectiles. It can also be replicated in large quantities and used as throwing weapon, as javelin of sorts. Feats Weaknesses Trivia Gallery Gskyokoidle.gif|She sure is cute! And tough. Render_kyoko_sakura_by_cookie_desu-d4hpvdz.png Madoka5.gif|Kyoko vs Sayaka kyoko vs. sayaka.gif|kyoko vs. sayaka 2 kyouko_sakura_by_cika-d3kii3c.jpg|Kyoko Sakura by cika|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Kyouko-Sakura-215854104 Kyoko Hair Adjust.jpg|Let me just take a minute to adjust my hair- Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Spear Wielders